Let $f(x)$ be an odd function.  Is $f(f(x))$ even, odd, or neither?

Enter "odd", "even", or "neither".
Answer: We have that
\[f(f(-x)) = f(-f(x)) = -f(f(x)),\]so $f(f(x))$ is an $\boxed{\text{odd}}$ function.